ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Need DMing advice
Here's my situation. I've been playing D&D since 1982 and been DMing since 83. One of the problems I have is giving good clues that would lead the PC's to other clues that might lead them to other clues, etc, etc. Now here are some details. A few years ago I ran the 2d edtion boxed set, Dragon Mountain under 3.5 rules. Everyone had a great time and those that made it to the end achieved very high levels. We started out with 6 people, had 10 or 11 at one point but finished with 3. Three characters in the lower to mid 20's in level fighting a dragon I set up for 8 characters of the same level. They survived and since they were retiring the characters, I gave them the appropriate xp. They are now in the lower 50's in level and 2 of them have divine levels. The third one was a Knight of Solomnia. No, this wasn't Dragonlance, but I allowed everyone to be from basically whereever they wanted since the Mountain moves around. A LOT. Well at his new level, this character was easily the most powerful being on Krynn. Including the gods themselves. (well perhaps not the big 3) So what we did was say that as soon as the fight ended, this knight disappeared. The gods decided to imprison him. Here's my new campaign idea. The knight's former squire has asked for help finding him. Some of the character's the squire asks either worship or were trained by the knight's friends. I want to send them to Astinus in Palanthas on Krynn where after arguing with the Librarian, they get a clue that will lead them to another which could lead them to another. Kind of a linked quest. But I cannot think of clues. The knight was imprisoned by Gilean. I had originally thought of having him imprisoned in Gilean's home plane or some other outer plane. But recently the idea came to me to place him in the biggest interdimensional prison ever created. The World's Largest Dungeon. I bought the thing a few years ago, we tried to play it as designed, and we had TPK multiple times. These current PCs will be of mid teens in levels. I plan on adding templates and character levels to the orcs and goblins or whatever populates the lower levels of the dungeon. But I need to get them there in an entertaining way that fits the story. Thus the clues. Any ideas? -Russell Hooper -Friendly City Ogres -0rcsmasher 11:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :First you need to decide what they need to know. Obviously, 1. the fact that the knight is in the World's Largest Dungeon. 2. the location of & how to get to the Dungeon. 3. any keys, code words, spells needed to release the knight. 4. any unique challenges that require pre-planing to overcome. :Second, check the characters info gathering skills; divination, bardic knowledge, legend lore. How much can they learn with out assistance? :Third, major NPC sages and other sources of information. You already have the Librarian. If planer travel is invloved, he (or she) should know which mage is the Master of the Planes. :Then you piece it together. Who knows what, who knows another source of information, and what do they want in exchange? Knowledge is a valuable commodity. These side quests should provide the combat and keep the games from being all talk. :For example, 1 character has divination, asks where the knight is, gets the answer "The World's Largest Dungeon"; journey to the Library, asks the Librarian, pays the fee (may have to adventure to aquire the fee), find out the "The World's Largest Dungeon" is an interplaner prision and only (whoever) can tell them it's location. Then its off to (whoever's abode), another wilderness adventure, another fee quest, and the location and means of travel to "The World's Largest Dungeon"; but this will only get them to it; to get inside requires a spell or password unknown to (whoever). The Librarian will know or know who knows. So its back to the Library; this time they can guess what the fee will be and aquire it ahead of time. And so on until they think they know all they need to know. If they decide to skip something,let them. If it's vital, they can come back, get the info & try again. Hope this helps.